Przyszedł ten dzień, czyli finał i zwycięstwo!
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival - Odcinek Trzynasty (Ostatni) ' Kamera zbliża się na pustynię. W oddali widać całujących się Mike'a i Zoey, a obok nich stoi zniesmaczony Dominic. Podczas przejażdżki na wielbłądach, Jasmine i Victor biją się zażarcie. Obok Brick pomaga Ruth zasadzić nasionka w piachu. Marilyn i Manson szarpią się za włosy, a Darwin to komentuje facepalmem. Na sam koniec Scott odkopuje reaktor jądrowy, Heather i Courtney uciekają przerażone, a Stewart rzyga na machinę, która wybucha. Z wybuchu na kamerze jest szkłem napis: "Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival." Chris radośnie popijał drinka. 'Chris: '''Witajcie! :D To już niedługo finał! :D Poprzednio w programie nasza pozostała czwórka i jedna z osób została nietykalna. Pozostała trójka bawiła się w Porażkowy Quiz i musiała zdobyć Klucze Finału, zdobyli je Manson i Mike, a do finału dołączyła Ruth, co oznaczało, że Stewart jest pierwszym największym przegranym w sezonie! Pozostaje nam ten szczęśliwy dzień, co nie Jones? ;) '''Jones: '''Bardzo mnie to ekscytuje... *sarkazm* ''Chris go spychnął do jeziorka. 'Chris: '''A to skąd się wzięło ? Nie przegapcie finału Charyzmatycznego Przetrwania!!! Karczma ''Jednak okazało się, że wszyscy przespali noc w "karczemce". Wyglądała mniej więcej tak: thumb|left|400px W niej były 4 piętrowe łóżka, restauracja, łazienka i mnóstwo pokoi. 'Chris: '''Witajcie moja finałowa 3 ! Jak się czujecie? :D '(PZ - Manson): 'Całą noc myślałam, jak wydać kasę. ;u; '''Chris: '''A może chcecie ostatni raz skorzystać z tutejszych atrakcji...? '(PZ - Ruth): 'Jak mus to mus! Pierwszy raz odkąd zadebiutowałam, dostałam się do finału, a może nawet mam szansę na zwycięstwo? Obawiałam się w programie najbardziej Stewart'a i Manson, sorry, w końcu Manson jeszcze tu jest...... kurczę! >: '(PZ - Manson): 'Wygram to jak w banku! :D Poza tym, że zostali Ci dwaj frajerzy, daje mi to większą satysfakcję, wystarczy, że nie pozwolę im na ten finał "przyjaźni i słodkich tęcz", a potem zacznie się moje własne Murder Battle! _< Nie zapomnę jej mordy podczas eliminacji !!! '(PZ - Mike): 'Dla mnie sezon był średni, odpadłem na samym początku i dopiero wróciłem pod koniec. Trochę mnie to zawiodło, bo myślałem, że tylko za pierwszym razem będę w Final 8 lub trochę dalej, no może dziewiąty lub dziesiąty, ale żeby finał? Zaskoczka! ^^ '(PZ - Ruth): 'Co do finalistów, jak wiadomo, każdy liczy na siebie, a gdybym wybrała drugą osobę, z którą chcę mieć finał, niech będzie Manson. ;) Mike, wybacz, ale nikt nie lubi, gdy ktoś nagle powraca do sezonu i ma wygrać, chociaż nie poznał całego smaku programu... '(PZ - Manson): 'Finalistką zostałaby Ruth... naprawdę to powiedziałam? XD Była już wielokrotnie forowana razem z JASSmine, ale pech chciał, że tamta szajbnięta surviwalowiczka została Szkodnikiem... może i dobrze, że go nie dostałam? ;o '(PZ - Mike): 'Przed finałem to jeszcze trochę się jednak obawiam, w sumie same 3 miejsce mi wystarczy. :D Ale jednak gdy mam zostać finalistą, opłacałoby się wziąć Ruth, jest spokojna, ale jednak z drugiej Manson wziąć też dobrze... znam ją doskonale i wygląda mi na opętaną, nie wiem czemu... :/ '''Chris: '''Fajne te materiały! :D Nie powiedziałem jeszcze, ale zwycięzcę jest zyskać trudno !!! ''Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni. 'Chris: '''To jeszcze wam nie powiedziałem ? Jak myślicie, co ma w sobie nazwa? Te zadania były godne dla ''Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, a zadanie finałowe będzie najlepsze ze wszystkich! :D Wszyscy zmarszczyli brwi. 'Manson: '''Jezu, nie pierdol, tylko mów o wyzwaniu! '''Chris: '''Wreszcie ktoś się wkręcił do finału... dlatego zostajesz finalistką! ;D '''Ruth & Mike: '''Co? ;o ''Dwójka została zaskoczona. 'Manson: '''No co? Trzeba było szmaty się podniecać... '''Chris: '''Gówno! Mam dość tego, że boicie się takich trudnych wyzwań? Po co się w ogóle do niego zgłaszaliście, skoro się tak sraicie?! '''Ruth: '''Nie wierzę, że za przekleństwa można dostać się do finału, re...- ''Chris zatyka buzię Ruth. 'Chris: '''A tylko spróbuj mi to powiedzieć, to cię zabiję! ''Manson się uśmiechnęła. '(PZ - Manson): '''TAK! :D Za byle głupotę otrzymałam finałową 2! Najbardziej się cieszę z tego, że to nie będzie finał przyjaźni... ;-P ''Przewróciła oczami. '(PZ - Manson): '''Ruth ma duży potencjał do tego, żeby zrezygnować, mam dla niej niesamowity pomysł za wygraną... ;u; Gdyby zdzira wygrała, wystarczy jej ukraść forsę i się poryczy. :') '''Chris: '''No to może mi pozwolicie dokończyć, zamiast się srać, ok? ''Mike i Ruth wyciszyli się. 'Chris: '''No dobra, teraz zapraszam wszystkich przegranych! ''Każdy przegrany z TD: TCS pukał do Karczmy. 'Chris: '''Proszę, idioci! -,- ''Wszyscy weszli i zawalili Chris'owi w ryj po kolei. 'Jones: '''No proszę. ^^ ''Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. 'Chris: '''Sezon się jeszcze nie zakończył... przestaniecie? '''Wszyscy: '''NIE ! ''Chris strzelił facepalm'a, Jones wybuchnął śmiechem. 'Jones: '''Ten entuzjazm mnie przeraża. xD ''Chris tylko wypchnął Jones'a i stanął przed uczestnikami. 'Chris: '''Kogo obchodzi, jaki oni mają entuzjazm?! -_- Teraz musicie wybrać między tamtą final 3, kto nie dostanie się do finału?! '''Manson: '''Zaraz, mówiłeś poprzednio, że...- ''Chris zatyka mordę Manson. 'Chris: 'Śmialiście się z tego, że dostawałem! ;-; Dlatego taka kara! ._. Niektórzy z przegranych decydowali o naradzie, niektórzy już mieli swoją decyzję ustaloną... Tribal Council 'Chris: '''Teraz każdy przegrany ma swój głos, jacy zostaną finaliści Charyzmatycznego Przetrwania? :) ''Wyczytuje listę po kolei. *Dominic *Brick *Courtney *Marilyn *Darwin *Scott *Gwen *Heather *Victor *Zoey *Jasmine *Stewart od was zależy, kto wyleci! <3 Dominic przepchał się między wszystkich. 'Dominic: '''Dziś to ja zdecyduję kto wyleci! ;) '''Courtney: '''Jestem w najgorszej 3! :O Ty... ty... '''Darwin: '''O matko! Nie podnieć się za bardzo! (please) ''Darwin i Courtney zaczęli się przekomarzać. 'Manson: '''DZIŚ TO NASZ DZIEŃ DEBILE JEDNI!!! '''Courtney: '''Racja... '(PZ - Courtney): 'Jej dzień? Jej?! '''Manson: '''Sorki, chciałam powiedzieć Wasz dzień, skoro pożegnacie jednego z nas... ;c '''Jasmine: '''Słuchaj, chcesz znowu zacząć oszukiwać? -,- Nawet na taką durną gierkę cię stać?! ''Ruth strzela facepalm'a. 'Ruth: '''Zazdrościsz, że to dzięki mnie wyleciałaś czy co?? '''Jasmine: '''ACH!... '''Courtney: '''Tylko nie dostań okresu. .-. A właśnie, jak wypuścili Gwen? ''Gwen schowała się za Courtney. 'Gwen: '''Domyśl się. :/ '''Courtney: '''Wiesz, że nie musisz się chować się za moimi plecami? Byłam u psychologa... ''Jasmine wyśmiała Courtney, Manson wreszcie włączyła przycisk "Sound MUTED", czyli innymi słowy przegrani nie mogli się odzywać, jedynie coś pierdolił odzywał się Stewart, potem Chris zniesmaczony włączył przycisk "Sound ON" i słyszeliśmy jego przekleństwa. 'Stewart: '''Taka c*** zdzira, ta szmata w ogóle nie zasłużyła, by w*** się w interes o p*** milion! Tak, wracają te cenzury. ;u; '(PZ - Stewart): 'Policzcie ilość przesłodzonych d*** w programie, a ilość najlepszych! Jedyne co umieją to płakać jak jakieś p*** za Biedronką! '''Stewart: '''Nie wyrażam zgody na...! ''Chris znowu wyciszył ich głos. 'Chris: '''Wiem, ja też się cieszę z Waszego powrotu! '''Jones: '''No chyba... '''Chris: '''Tak, bardzo! Możemy już wreszcie zadecydować kto nie będzie uczestniczył w finale? ''Włączył dźwięki i wszyscy ustawili się w kolejce. '''Dominic: '''Mój głos do eliminacji wędruje do '''Mike'a, bo dziewczyny grały w tym programie bez przerwy i wiedziały o tym, kogo eliminować, a on to był niezwykły pionek, którego chciałem wyrzucić na początku. -_- *''Mike'' - 1 vote Brick: 'Szczerze mówiąc zgadzam się z pierwszą osobą, ale to nie jest też do końca prawda, bo jeśli przez 13 odcinków jakaś osoba będzie cholernie wredna i jest okazja do pozbycia się jej, zrób to! ;) *'Mike - ''1 vote'' *'Manson - ''1 vote' '''Courtney: '''Każdy może nie pokazał tu swoich 100% możliwości, ale skoro są finalistami, to musieli coś od siebie, ech, głos na Mike, bo nie mogłabym uwierzyć, że ktoś, kto nagle wraca, wygrywa program. *'Mike''' - 2 votes *'Manson - ''1 vote' '''Marilyn: '''Ludzie! Po co te głosy na Mike'a, skoro wiemy, kto jest największym potworem? -_- *'Mike - 2 votes' *'Manson - 2 votes' '''Darwin: '''Wiadomo na kogo głos... *'Manson - 3 votes' *'Mike - 2 votes' '''Scott: '''A ja akurat wszystkim popsuję zabawę, antagoniści górą! ;) *'Manson - 3 votes' *'Mike - 3 votes' '''Gwen: '''Mogłabym zabić za to, aby znaleźć się w finale! Gdyby nie Courtney, wszystko byłoby inaczej... tak czy siak, skoro wiem, kto wygra, lepiej, żeby to się spełniło... *'Manson - 3 votes' *'Mike - 3 votes' *'Ruth - 1 vote' '''Chris: '''Po raz pierwszy w historii każdy otrzymał od kogoś głos! :D '''Ruth: '''Dziękuję Chris, tobie też, gotko... ;-; '''Heather: '''Nie martw się, tę sprawę potraktuję najłagodniej, dla was wszystkich! Wiadomo, jak ta porąbana gotka dostała się do sezonu... i jak on! *'Mike - 4 votes' *'Manson - 3 votes' *'Ruth ''- 1 vote'' 'Victor: '''Ludzie, nie udawajcie tej grobowej przykrości, bo wiem, że nikomu nie jest przykro... chcecie tylko szampańsko bawić się w głosowanie. ;) *'Mike - ''4 votes'' *'Manson - ''3 votes' *'Ruth - 2 votes' '''Zoey: '''Wspaniale, że głosujesz na kogo popadnie, a wam dziękuję za głosy na mojego chłopaka, no serio... ;-; Sama zagłosuję na Manson, bo to co powiedziała Marilyn, jest prawdą! Szczerze szkoda, że na ciebie głosowałam i współczuję, że masz taką siostrę. :/ *'Mike - 4 votes' *'Manson - 4 votes' *'Ruth - 2 votes' '''Manson: '''Ja ci będę k*** współczuła, że za chwilę zostaniesz wdową. 3:) '''Zoey: '''A tylko mi się waż! .-. '''Jasmine: '''Czekałam na to tak długo! *'Mike - 4 votes' *'Manson - 4 votes' *'Ruth - 3 votes' '''Stewart: '''Ciekawy jestem, co się stanie, gdy zrobię remis... ;u; Będę odczuwał wstyd, jeśli zagłosuję na ziomka lub na moją wspaniałą dziewczynę, oczywiście jeśli przeze mnie przegrają finał, będzie mi przykro... :< *'Everyone - 4 votes' '''Courtney: '''Czemu ten system jest po angielsku? :c ''Każdy zaczął dziwić się wynikami. Chris: 'To więc uznaliście remis? No spoko, w regulaminie prawdziwego "Hell: Survival" w Finałowej 3 jeśli zdażył się remis, odpadała osoba, na którą poleciał ostatni głos, w tym przypadku, to pierwsza osoba, która dostała głos, wylatuje! ''Czerwone światła zapaliły się na Mike'a. 'Stewart: '''K****! :( I tak, i tak, by odpadł!!! -_- Przykro mi ziomek. '''Mike: '''Nie ma problemu, zostały tylko dwie konkurentki. ''Stanął obok Zoey i przytulili się. 'Mike: '''W sumie nawet dobrze, że wyleciałem, milion mi niepotrzebny. :) '''Scott: '''Porycz się! :D Po... ''Kog'Maw wskoczył mu na głowę. 'Scott: '''Wywalcie to ze mnie! ZDEJMIJCIE TO GÓWNO! '''Heather: '''Zmuś je, żeby weszło pod twoją wieżę. (please) ''Wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać. Żargon ogarnie ten, kto gra w League of Legends. XD 'Kog'Maw: '''Pora na ucztę! <3 '''Stewart: '''Pora na zamknięcie mordy! ''Chris wreszcie zaklaskał w dłonie. 'Chris: '''Wreszcie ktoś powiedział coś mądrego! Wy s*** do domu, a Manson i Ruth, ze mną!!! ''Katapulta wyrzuciła przegraną 13 (XD) w inne miejsca, Manson i Ruth zostali przy Chrisie. '''Chris: '''Skoro już znamy prawdziwych finalistów, czas na krótką reklamę! ---- '''Reklama ♫ We used to be crazy in Bi? ♫ (Ostatni fragment piosenki został lekko przerobiony. xD) Z pewnością słyszeliście o tym sezonie? To świetnie! :D ???: 'A jeśli myślisz, że ze mną zadrzesz, to weź nie p***... '???: 'Śmieszna jesteś, szczególnie gdy płaczesz. :D ''(Znowu rozpoczynają bójkę.) Ponieważ całkowicie odświeżymy i ulepszymy ten sezon! :) Trudniejsze wyzwania, mocniejsi uczestnicy, większa nagroda!!! '???: '''Poważnie? '???: 'Co ku... ''Patryk wyłącza reklamę. (PLEASE!) 'Patryk: '''Nie lubię faceta. '''Skalmar: '''Nie, NIE-E! ''(Skalmar znów włącza telewizor.) Nie przegap następnego sezonu Total Drama: The Charismatic Surival! :D ---- '''Reklama 2 thumb|center|335 px Po zakończeniu pojawia się czarne tło, po 3 sekundach wyskakuje Krwawa Marry i krzyk XD. ---- Koniec reklam, powrót do Marokańskiej Karczmy. Chris: 'Tak, ta zmontowana przeze mnie końcówka... ''Ruth i Manson się śmiały. '(PZ - Ruth): '''Czuję się jednak bardzo dobrze w tym programie! <3 '(PZ - Manson): 'Jednak Ruth to dobra dziewczyna... potrafi się śmiać z byle jakieś mordy. ;) Tylko jest ten problem, że nie ma żądzy władzy... '''Chris: '''No dobra, przejdźmy do wyzwania! Zadanie ''Finałowa 2 szykowała się do ostatniego wyzwania w historii pierwszej części. 'Chris: '''Została wasza final 2... no szkoda. Pamiętacie może całe Charyzmatyczne Przetrwanie? Przertwałyście razem tyle wspaniałych chwil, 13 odcinków, a jedna z was wzbogaci się o 1,500,000 dolarów! :D '''Manson: '''Wiadomo kto wygra! ''Chris ocierał f(ł)apki. 'Chris: '''Niezupełnie, ale zwycięzca zostanie jeszcze ogłoszony w mediach. ;u; Taka czysta przejmność dla przegranego... '(PZ - Manson): 'Podwójne dobicie? Brzmi świetnie! >3 '(PZ - Ruth): 'Jeśli odpadnę, to i tak będę gratulowała, że Manson zwyciężyła cały program, należy jej się. :) ''Manson była zajęta w Pokoju Zwierzeń, ucinała swoje włosy i nałożyła soczewki. xD 'Chris: '''Gdzie się podziała Manson? ''Po chwili przyszła odmieniona Manson. thumb|left 'Manson: '''Zacznijmy już ten cały shit-show, o którym mówicie. ;) '''Chris: '''Tylko niech Ci nie stanie z powodu tych... ''Manson zdzieliła go w krocze. 'Manson: '''Nie jestem facetem, ty c****! ''Jeszcze raz go kopnęła dla pewności. ;u; 'Manson: '''Pozwoliłam ci zacząć, mów wyzwanie, chcę zgarnąć ten milion! 3;) '''Chris: '''Dobra, zgarniesz go, ale przejdziemy do wyzwania: zrobicie sobie bieg dookoła Maroka! Nie będzie wcale długi, trasę wyznacza trujący bluszcz (PLEASE!), więc radzę na niego uważać, znajdziecie mnóstwo podchytliwych wskazówek z programu, więc nie będziecie się nudzić! :D Pierwsza dziewczyna, która przewróci swój pień drzewa z imieniem przeciwnika, wygra! Czy to jest jasne? ''Dziewczyny kiwnęły głową na tak. '(PZ - Manson): '''Dam z siebie d*** wszystko w tym c*** wyzwaniu! ;D '(PZ - Ruth): 'Jestem już blisko wygranej. :) ''Chris machnął chorągiewką i Ruth z Manson ruszyły. Na początku, jak to start - lepszy był na prowadzeniu, czyli Manson. Ruth zostawiła Koga w domku Stewart'a, żeby go zjadł (bo może? XDDD) i ruszyła szybciej, niż zwykle, podobnie jak ta pierwsza.... ._. 'Manson: '''Jestem niepokonana! ''Kiedy skręciły w lewo, zauważyły pierwszą przeszkodę. Była nią owa/y p**** ''quiz z 2 odcinka. Był on teraz o Totalnej Porażce. '???: 'Kto miał najwięcej odcinków w Totalnej Porażce? (liczy się wszystko) '''Manson: '''Twoja Stara? ''Ktosiek odpychnął dziewczynę. 'Ruth: '''Heather? :/ ''(Rzecz jasna to jest dźwiękoszczelne, czyli Manson nie usłyszy odpowiedzi Ruth. ;) ) '(PZ - Ruth): '''Oglądałam wszystkie sezony, najczęściej pojawiali się HEATHER, COURTNEY i OWEN, więc zawsze wg. strategów ta pierwsza opcja jest najbardziej opłacalna. ;) ''Ktosiek pozwolił Ruth przejść dalej. '(PZ - Manson): '''Jak ona to zgadnęła?! -.- ''Manson cały czas chodziła i zastanawiała się nad imieniem, a Ruth napotkała już drugą przeszkodę... 'Jones: '''Kto wygrał wyzwanie w 1, 3 i 5 odcinku ? '''Ruth: '''Nie wiem kto w pierwszym, ale Zoey razem ze mną w trzecim i Darwin w odcinku piątym. :) ''Jones tylko trąbnął Ruth do ucha. XD 'Jones: '''Nie udało ci się zgadnąć, 10 minut kary. ;) '''Ruth: '''Ale tam było zero? :/ ''Jones trąbnął jej do ucha jeszcze raz. '(PZ - Jones): '''Sorki... taki mamy klimat. ;) '''Manson: '''Skąd ja mam wiedzieć kto OGÓLNIE miał najwięcej odcinków? Wiem, że w oryginale grubas Owen... -_- '???: 'To też się liczy. ''Otworzył jej drzwi. 'Manson: '''Niezły rozmach, Janna. 'Janna: 'Ej, a skąd mnie poznałaś? ;u; ''Manson ją popycha. 'Manson: '''S***, nie mam czasu. -_- ''Ruth odczekała już dziesięć minut kary. 'Ruth: '''Czekaj... wiem, że to Courtney była najlepsza na początku, pamiętam trzeci i piąty... '''Jones: '''Czas minął! ''Trąbnął jej do ucha, Ruth mu dała odruchowo w twarz. :x 'Ruth: '''Sorki, ale nie lubię gdy ktoś mi tak robi... :< '''Manson: '''Ale za to ja tak lubię. :> ''Daje mu w ryj. 'Jones: '''Zgadujecie jeszcze raz, bo obie miałybyście 210 minut kary... '''Manson: '''210? xD Ty chyba sobie żartujesz! .-. Wiadomo, że Heather z Courtney w pierwszym zyskały nietykalność, w trzecim ta tu i ruda zdzira (Zoeyza), a w piątym cwel Dar(NOT)Queen! -_- ''Przepchała go i pobiegła dalej. 'Ruth: '''A ona wie, że tym razem to usłyszałam? '''Jones: '''10 minut kary za podsłuchiwanie... -_- ''Ruth strzeliła facepalm'a i usiadła. 'Manson: '''Ile tych p*** etapów? -,- '''Chris: '''Cztery. ''Manson się uśmiechnęła, jednak uderzyła się o... kogoś. ;u; 'Manson: '''Najmocniej przepraszam? ;u; ''Gruz się tylko otrząsnął. 'Gruz: '''Nie ma sprawy. '(PZ - Manson): 'Gruz, Cygan i Kajtek... znam tą całą trio jak nauczycielka najgorszych uczniów. ;-; '''Gruz: '''Jeśli chcesz przejść dalej, to musisz wykonać wyzwanie. ''Manson ironicznie kiwnęła głową na tak. 'Gruz: '''Co robisz? '''Manson: '''Czekam, aż przejdziesz do rzeczy, a nie będziesz p*** jak Chris. -_- ''Dumnie tylko zmarszczyła brwi. 'Manson: '''Przejdź do rzeczy, mam mnóstwo planów po programie. ;) '''Gruz: '''Dobra, więc gdzieś tu grasują Courtney i Gwen... złap jedną z nich, uwiąż w linie i daj mi. ''Dał jej linę. 'Gruz: '''Good luck! '''Manson: '''S*** mi z tym angielskim! -,- ''Zaczęła szukać Gwen lub Courtney, tymczasem u Ruth... 'Ruth: '''Courtney i Heather chyba wygrały pierwsze, ja z Zoey trzecie i Darwin piąte... mogę już przejść? ;o '''Jones: '''Tak... 2/4 zadania completed. ;u; ''Przepuścił dziewczynę i Ruth poszła do Gruza. 'Ruth: '''Witam! :) '''Gruz: '''Dzień dobry. :) ''Uścisnęła jego dłoń. '(PZ - Ruth): '''To było moje marzenie.... :3 '''Gruz: '''Zadanie, gdzieś tu biją się Courtney i Gwen... musisz złapać jedną z dziewczyn za pomocą liny. ''Dał jej linę. 'Gruz: '''Good luck! '''Ruth: '''Thank you! :D ''Za nim stoi Cygan, widzi uciekająca Ruth. 'Cygan: '''Co one tu robią, nigga? '''Gruz: '''Obserwuj tą idiotkę Manson... kazała mi, no nie powiem, stary. :| '''Cygan: '''Kazała ci ssać? Ja jej powiem za chwilę co possie... -_- ''Ruszył, gdzie obie dziewczyny, żeby poszukać "nowej" Manson. 'Cygan: '''Myśli, że będzie poczwara wszystkich terryzowała, dopilnuję, żeby ta błazenada się skończyła jak 69 x speed! >:( '''Gruz: '''A nie można powiedzieć jak najszybciej ? '''Cygan: '''NIE! ''Wziął jeszcze trzecią linę i zaczął szukać dziewczyny.... wróćmy może do finalistek? ;u; Ruth znalazła już Courtney i Gwen, zarzuciła linę na stopę Gwen i... wywróciła ją! 'Gwen: '''Co ty k*** robisz? ._. '''Ruth: '''A nie widać? ''Courtney wybuchnęła śmiechem, za Ruth stanęła Manson. 'Manson: '''Zło przejmuje tę gotkę. ''Wypycha Ruth i ciągnie Gwen. '(PZ - Courtney): '''Ten widok Gwen, którego nigdy nie zapomnę! :DDDDD ''W oddali czyhał już na nią Cygan. xD 'Cygan: '''Zobaczymy, czy takie zło... :> ''Uśmiechnął się podstępnie i zrobił szybko malutki bunkier, w którym się ukrył. 'Cygan: '''Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu? RUTH! ''Ruth usłyszała jakiś (wg. niej randomowy) krzyk i pobiegła. 'Manson: '''Dostaniesz 30 minut kary! :D '''Ruth: '''Ktoś mnie wołał! :D '(PZ - Manson): 'Więc już może powiem, co miałam zamiar zrobić? ;) Zwołać tutaj jakąś huge (czyt. hjucz) ekipę i im zajebać!!! 3:) ''Szatański śmiech. '(PZ - Manson): '''Więcej informacji się pewnie domyślacie, co nie? xD ''Wyłączyła kamerę. 'Kamerzysta: '''Co ty robisz?! '''Manson: '... Przełączmy tę żałosną scenę... Manson jest już blisko Gruza, gdy nagle traci równowagę, a obok niej jest Ruth. ;O '???: '''Bierz Gwen, daję ci wygrać...! '''Ruth: '''Czemu? '???: 'Ekhem, bo mi zależy! -_- ''Ruth szybko przejmuje "zdobycz" (tj. Gwen). 'Gwen: '''Puść mnie! '''Ruth: '''Nigdy cię nie puszczę... ;u; ''Manson rozerwała szybko linę i zorientowała się, co jest. 'Manson: '''Gdzie się podziewasz, pedale?! ''Cygan wyskakuje zza Manson. 'Cygan: '''Nie ma opcji, żeby taka despotyczna maszkara jak Ty wygrała cokolwiek. >_< '''Manson: 'Świetnie, o sobie mówisz! ;) Tymczasem Ruth oddaje Gwen do Gruza. 'Gruz: '''A teraz najciekawsze... . . . . . . . . . . ZA CHWILĘ JEST META! :D '''Ruth: '''Oh My God! Hi hi! :D ''Biegła najszybciej jak potrafiła, tymczasem tylko 20 m obok nich było Cygan vs Manson. 'Manson: '''Ruth mi uciekła?! Ty c***! ''Próbowała go kopnąć w krocze, jednak Cygan złapał jej nogę. 'Cygan: '''Game Over, zdziro... ''Rzuca nią na ziemię i odchodzi z tryumfalnym uśmiechem. 'Cygan: '...dla ciebie zostaje tylko 2 miejsce. XD 'Manson: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! >:( >:( Pożałujesz ty ****** ********* ****************!!! '(PZ - Manson): 'I jeszcze *****, potem ****, a na koniec **** *********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Ruth zadowolona biegnie do mety niosąc Gwen. xD Po chwili... .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''PRZEKRACZA PRZY CHRISIE LINIĘ METY!!! :D '''Chris: '''Brawo '''Ruth! Zostajesz oficjalną zwyciężczynią The Charismatic Survival! :D Wcisnął przycisk, a Gwen i Courtney zostały ciągnięte przez kogoś do "Worka Przegranych". 'Marilyn: '''Co my tu robimy? '''Mike: '''Nic *-* ''Kog'Maw pośpiesznie lata do Chrisa ze wszystkimi frajerami. Zbliża się do zwyciężczyni sezonu i prowadzącego program. 'Ruth: '''Odchodzisz? T_T '''Kog'Maw: '„Whaaargh!” Zaczął wydawać mniej więcej taki dźwięk. 'Manson: '''Dam mu żreć! ''Zadzwoniła do jakiegoś pana. xD 'Manson: '''NIE WYGRAŁAM!!! WIĘC POWINNAM COŚ DOSTAĆ!!! IDIOCI!!! ''Nagle wjeżdża jakaś taca. XD 'Kog'Maw: '''Nie zostawi ochlapów! ''Zaczął jeść i skąd poleciała jakaś zielona maź na wszystkich. 'Manson: '''Ruth, zapraszam na ubocze... ''Szarpie dziewczynę i idzie gdzieś z nią (szczegóły hir xD) '''Chris: '''Tak, było wiele ekscytujących zawodników, wyzwań, a to wszystko w... CHARYZMATYCZNYM PRZETRWANIU! :D '''Tak! Mamy to!!!